


Hallowinx - Fairy Princesses of Gardenia

by Sanctified_Jasper



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Costume Malfunction, Fairy Godmothers to the rescue, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctified_Jasper/pseuds/Sanctified_Jasper
Summary: While setting up a Spooky House at their store to celebrate Halloween, the Winx find a group of young girls in need of some urgent costume help. Luckily for the kids, they've come to the right Fairies.
Relationships: Winx Club Friendships
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hallowinx - Fairy Princesses of Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Winx Alt Con, after the Earth Fairy Arc, (by several months).  
> Spoiler: Love and Pet does Not exist in this continuity, instead, Bloom remembers how she was always strongly drawn to fairy stories, and the group sets up a store called 'The Winx Club', where they sell comics Bloom drew of their adventures, clothes Stella designed, and an assortment of actual charms and other fairy paraphernalia. The store is run by various fairies after the arc finished, but is owned by the Winx.

Quiet laughter filled the store as the Winx finished setting up their redecorated store's 'spooky house'.

A fast paced rapping broke through their jubilation, and Bloom stuck her head out around the scaffolding to check the storefront. The 'sorry, we're closed' died in her throat as she saw who was waiting outside.

A young woman with a group of small girls stood in the late after noon light, all covered in eggs and fake blood. None of which came with their original costumes, judging by what Bloom could still see of them.

“Girls! Costume emergency!” Bloom jogged over to the doors, her friends following behind. Opening the door Bloom ushered the group of bedraggled girls inside. “Are you girls okay?”

The young woman who seemed to be in charge of the group looked ready to cry, several of the small girls already were crying.

“Please, is there any chance you have some costumes left in my groups sizes?”

“We're all sold out,” Stella informed the young woman as she came to stand near Bloom, “I'm so sorry. But-” she said before anyone could cry any harder, “we _are_ Fairy Godmothers, so cleaning you girls up will be no problem.”

“Seriously?” The young woman asked, hopeful but unsure.

“Seriously,” Bloom confirmed.

“Thank you so much,” the group leader said, relief evident in her voice, “I've been calling all around town trying to find anyone who still had costumes. We missed out on what we wanted as it is, and if we hadn't, just... thank you, _so much_!”

“Missed out?” Stella asked, squatting down beside the girls, “so what was it you girls wanted to be?”

“Fairies!” One of the little girls all but screamed, staring wide eyed at the blonde before her.

“I'm sorry,” the young woman winced, “my little sister and her friends are huge fans of your comics, and dolls and, just, all things Winx.”

“You know what?” Stella said, standing back up, “how about we get you girls some wings?”

Bloom looked at her friend with an arched brow, then ran an eye over the group, from the un-costumed group leader, to the princess styled costumes, and smiled.

“Actually, that might be a good idea,” Bloom turned to her friends and gesture them closer, directing them to circle the little group of trick-or-treaters. “Your lead Stell'.”

“Alright!” Stella rubbed her hands together with a large grin, “all of you close your eyes, and think about what kind of fairy you'd like to be, picture it as clearly as you can for me, okay?”

The little girls nodded, and closed their eyes, their leader looked at Stella with questioning eyes.

“You too,” Stella told her, and after a brief hesitation, the young woman complied. The Winx raised their hands, summoning creation magic, a type of conjuration magic, to their fingertips.

Letting it flow over the group, Stella did her best to direct the magic, while allowing the imaginations of the little girls take charge of the final shape of the craft. When the energy settled, the eggs and fake blood were gone, the groups cheaper looking costumes replaced with glimmering fabrics and gossamer wings.

“Oh!” The group's leader had opened her eyes, staring at the girls and their new fairy princess ensembles. Then she looked down, smoothing hands over her own flowing gown. “Oh my gosh.”

“I told you they were real fairies,” her little sister said smugly.

“Yes you did, and I should have listened,” she turned to the Winx and mouthed 'thank you,' as she tried not to cry, overwhelmed by the events of the afternoon.

“These costumes are great,” Aisha said with a grin, a sudden look of inspiration crossing her face. “Oh, idea, cause, these costumes are probably going to pull so, much, candy. You little fairies wait here, we'll be right back.” Aisha ushered the Winx further into the store, and around a board they hadn't yet attached to their spooky house.

Quickly she explained her idea to her friends, and they all gasped and grinned in delight at the idea.

Aisha crafted a ball of morphix, pulling and shaping it. Flora added a 'skeleton' of wood and a mane and tail of flowers.

Musa and Stella gave it the ability to see and hear, Tecna and Roxy gave it a mind and instincts, and Bloom gave it a heart to spark life.

“One last touch?” Stella said, summoning her vial of fairy dust. She held it close to the forehead of the pony they'd created, and twisted it as she spilled the dust, a spiral of light and purifying magic twirled down, solidifying into a small horn.

“Nice,” Roxy agreed, but held up a finger, “but maybe two more things?” She ran her finger over the simulacrum's back, applying an illusion to make it look like a real pony, though it's 'hair' remained the fine vines and flowers Flora had grown. With a small spark of creation magic, she added a bridle and saddle bags.

“ _Now_ we're ready,” Flora decreed, and the girls hurried out from behind the board.

“Here, for a group of fairy princesses, only a very special candy-carrier will do,” Musa said with amusement.

“But you'll have to bring her back tomorrow,” Tecna added, “we can't have unicorns running about Gardenia.”

“I understand,” said the younger sister of the group leader in a somber voice. The Winx tried not to 'awww' at how cute she was.

“I don't know how to thank you,” the group leader said, “or even how to repay you, this is...”

“Don't worry about it,” Bloom waved her concern off, “we're Fairy Godmothers, this is what we do. Now, go get lots of candy and have some fun.”

“We will, thank you again.”

While the little girls squealed and hugged their new unicorn friend, the young woman hugged the Winx, thanking them for their help.

At last the group left, off to go trick-or-treating, with an invitation to return in few hours when the spooky house was complete.


End file.
